Conscription
by akd3020
Summary: When an imperial citizen is caught stealing illegal technology he is drafted into the penal legion. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Conscription-by akd3020

Disclaimer- I do not own the Warhammer universe and all the rights belong to their creator GW respectively.

Any criticism is welcome please feel free to leave a comment. Many thanks akd3020

In the hellish industrialized cesspool of a city Jherghan on guben3 the strong and cunning crush the weak and naïve.

Arik stands with a murky duffle bag hoisted over his shoulder filled with the Techpriest ancient relics which he is hoping to sell on the under levels black market.

"freeze stop where you are", screams a pdf officer, threatening to burst his voice box.

As he enters the room laspistol raised using a steel rod Arik hacks at his wrist with all the force he can muster, knocking the laspistol to the floor, using the pdfs lack of center of balance he drives his foot into the back of his calf, forcing him to his knees then brings the rod down unto the rear of his head, knocking him out stone cold. He bolts out the door and melds into the masses.

Turning the corner into the dark alley he stalks forward until the light of a flash light appears in front of him with its user demanding his surrender. Spinning back the way he came he is blinded by another light illuminating himself. With each millimeter taken by his aggressors his heart threatens to burst out of his chest. He prepares for an imperial justice (aka a swift las shot in the back of his head). But that never comes instead the officers keep on the approach until they are a breath away and the sharp piercing click of the shackles are. Arik with what was once a calm expression was now replaced with one contorted into fear and shear confusion.

"you're not going to kill me?"

"hahaha" replied the officer " WE arent gonna kill ya but ya gonna wish we did "maliciously stated the officer with a toothy grin.

Arik awakes with a startled jump, looking around he seems to be in some sort of transport with a few maybe three, four hundred other individuals all chained to the floor, of all sort of shapes and sizes and all different backgrounds. Along with several pdf enforcers.

"What's going on" Arik asks to which the response is a crack on the back with a baton and a curt " who said ye could speak" sensing that his fellow prisoners are in no mood to talk he decides to keep his head down. After about 2 hours the transport ground to a halt allowing Arik and the others to be systematically dragged of like cattle to the slaughter. They are forced to their knees by the pdf who curtly leave only to be replaced by squadrons of imperial guardsmen who direct their weapons at the now kneeling prisoners daring them to attempt to rise up. At the sound of footsteps on a podium all eyes turned to spot who stood before them and all the palpable fear and tension was dissipated to be replaced with confusion at the odd-looking figures who held them captive.

The center figure stood with red robes with gold lining something similar to a techpriest. He also possessed an augmented eye and a cybernetic right arm which he used to grasp a large book. To his left and right stood two presumably men with white cloaks that covered all of their body along with a mask of a somber face and body armour, shoulderplates and kneepads with a long electro lash hooked on their belt.

The middle figure broke the silence " I am Ishian the praecenator of the 408th Orcan Penal legion"

With the mention of the penal legion every man and women before Ishian knew of the two paths before them. Either death by firing squad or death fighting the imperium's enemies.

" And to my right and left are my chief prefect penatante, they will be the ones to instill the iron discipline of the guard into you, or the ones to cut you down for insubordinance. It is with your toil and your labor that ye shall be redeemed. Through bloodshed ye shall know absolution! The blood that shall be shed shall be both that of your enemies and your own."

With that Ishian left them to the care of his chief penatantes. "ok you damn traitorous scum over the next week you will make the decision whether you want to die by firing squad or die fighting the xenos and heretics to die with a purpose" said one of the penatantes, which one? No one knows.

You will undertake training and exercises designed to weed out the weak, when the weak are found they will be executed. Out of the two thousand of you brought here today only the thousand loyalist and strong will be given the chance to redeem yourself in his most holy's eyes.

With that they left they silently descended the steps of the podium. The tense silence being filled with the raring of orders by the imperial guardsmen "get up, get up now you damned pieces of trash"

They linked the chains of the shackles together then forced the first prisoner forward which in turn made the rest of the coluumn forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Conscription-chapter 2- by akd3020

Disclaimer- I do not own the Warhammer universe and all rights go to GW respectively.

They herded them to the outside of a massive tent where they were brought in scores of 20. After about a half an hour of seeing his fellow "guardsmen" enter without any ever leaving Akir was on the verge of passing out as every time 20 were taken his heart began to palpitate rapidly and sweat ran freely from his body, his mouth was something akin to sand paper it was that dry.

Then he was roughly grabbed by his neck and was forced inside the sinister flapping door of the tent. When thy were inside they were forced to have their heads shaved to which Akir grudgingly accepted that he had no say. Therefore, off came his beloved dreadlocks. Next, they were subject to a scan to determine their genetic purity. Those who were "pure" were forced onwards and a collar was mounted on their neck, which would send an electrical shock coursing through their veins that would instantaneously stop their heart beats, at the click of a button. The ones who were deemed as "impure" were brought of to a cell. They would probably be terminated or perhaps terminated thought Akir. After the collars were installed they were forcibly stripped one man refused and payed the price of being terminated by the collar. This scene did nothing but dampen their already drenched mood. When Akir was walking through the "Showers", which was three men standing on a raised platform dropping ice cold buckets over their head, a man screamed when he was "showered" and was subsequently beaten for it. Beaten to such an extent that he lay face down in the water unmoving. Until Akir decided to leave when one of the Pentantes gave him what he assumed to be a death glare under his unmoving mask.

After the rather invigorating Shower all of them were harshly supplied an orange uniform. Akirs was numbered #2184B the same as his collar he noticed. one of the pentantes ordered them to don the overall. After that they were lined up and handed a rucksack weighing approximately 30kg along with an empty flask and an "imperial guardsmen's uplifting primer which is all you need to keep yourself in the safety of the emperor's light" declared a pentante proudly. They were rounded up and ordered around the tent to once more kneel in front of the podium. After about another hour all of them knelt before the podium. Then the chief pentantes walked forward and announced " For the next week you will be trained in pure fitness and endurance as most of you are here because you are seasoned killers or rapists. You will spend one day learning how to use a rifle and how to take care of it. After that week you will be rounded up and led to fight the enemies of the imperium. If you are found at any time without your uplifting primer you will be executed. If you cannot recite the prayer of penatantce, death and praise you will be subject to 500 lashes. Typically, the average man will survive 200-250 lashes with the electro whips. So, in other words you will be executed."

"The only other rule is that you MUST and I mean must there is no NOS or slacking of in the guard. You will fulfill your objectives because otherwise I will crucify you and lash you 100 times each day until your life energy is drained away to almost nothing. THEN I will do all in my power to help you recover only to repeat this process before sending you to the emperor for judgement. Commissar Reinhard will now take over"

"Thank you chief pentantes" stated Reinhard with obvious disgust in his voice. You have been supplied a bag, uniform, flask and an uplifting primer. 3km away there is a river where you can fill that flask. There is 2 hours until sundown those who do not return will be terminated by their collars. Just to let you know your every move is being watched by sniper squads... WELL? What are you waiting for? Come on get your asses moving soldiers!"


	3. Chapter 3

Conscription-chapter 3- by akd3020

Disclaimer- I do not own the Warhammer universe and all rights go to GW respectively. All following chapters including this one will be written in a first-person perspective to convey Ariks thought and feelings.

All around me the uncertainty of the mob dissipate and all of them broke into a sprint towards the supposed river which appears up a steep cliff which i realized it's not far of a right angle "fuck me" breathed i under my breath as i rose rather than being trampled. Half way up the hill my breath started to become ragged and sweat freely poured from my forehead. As I looked around I saw all of the..."my fellow legionnaires" hunched over greedily sucking in all the air they could but in their eyes a drive, a force, a will to survive whether that be to fight or run I did not know.

After I reached the peak of this emperor forsaken hill I could see nothing but a swamp like field. After a rapid dash down the hill I sprinted only one hundred meters on soft wet ground only to get my left fucking leg stuck. All the way down to the hip. "Help, help for fuck sake" what I saw crushed my hearth down to the planets core. All the legionnaire's ran past me ignoring my desperate pleas until one stopped and calmly grabbed me in an attempt to free me only to have him fall on his ass. "please don't leave me" I pleaded. I would soon learn this was futile as my soon to be battle brother would not relent and once more mounted an iron grip this time under and around my armpits. With three great heaves he broke the chain which once held me in place.

"Thank you so much thank you" I praised to which he extended his hand smugly replied "ye no bother... you gonna get up or what?"

To that I gladly clasped his hand and realized I had made an ally. With that realization we both broke into a sprint together.

After what seemed like an eternity of clumsily lumbering around the marsh we came upon a metal fence surrounded by pentantes armed to the teeth with bolters, lasguns, electro lashes, and even a few chainswords. They quickly encircled us which brought the feelings of insecurity and fear flooding back into my head.

My new friend who I later found out was called "Givante" saw the expression of pure terror on my face and looked me dead in the eyes " come on man get your head outta your ass, you need to grow a pair of balls otherwise you won't last the night. I didn't go through the trouble of saving your ass to only have you wind up dead a few minutes later."

Seeing the determination in his steel grey dead eyes I nodded an swallowed my fears wholly. "ye im good now... thanks man" I replied with a new cold fury awoken, a fury that would see me slaying the enemies of the emperor. Unlike most in the penal legion I was actually loyal to the emperor. But my reasoning for stealing was that if I was dead I could not serve the most holy.

"don't mention it" he stated

We entered a hall and were given loads of lovely food to down. All sorts of exotic foods "eat all up its one of the best meals you're going to have for a long time"

"I thought we were going to get water and to return before dark" I whispered.

"just shut up and eat for fuck sake you moany bitch" said Givante in his usual vulgar tone with a wide grin planted on his face.

The pentantes then proudly announced that " did you all enjoy that feast? Because you are really going to enjoy the 3km run in pitch black with full stomachs back to base" hearing this I realized that I was right this was a test. Every one of us knew this and the anger was palpable as we all soon realized there was very little we could do about it.

" You have an extremely generous 45 minutes reach base. If you do not your collars will be detonated. May the emperors cleansing light shine upon you, may he most holy guide you if you are worthy enough... EMPEROR BE WITH YOU"

With the end of his pronunciation of "you" all the other pentantes started screaming incomprehensibly and started to beat us and flip the tables. We were all brutally removed from the hall. Those of us who were knocked to the ground and could not rise were swiftly dealt a bullet in the head.

Once again any criticism is welcome xD


	4. Chapter 4

Conscription chapter 3-by akd3020

Hi sorry for the long wait but its going to be like this for the next 6-8 weeks as I have my end of year exams coming up xd

Disclaimer I do not own the Warhammer universe and all rights go to GW respectively

After bursting out of the door we immediately started to sprint and I blurted out " it took an hour of sprinting and jogging to get here (heavy panting) now on a full stomach we have 45 minutes honestly what the actual fuck"

"you really are a big moany bitch aye?" Givante replied only to halt, bend over and start throwing up. The stench had me retching to only throw up also

Wiping the solid vomit from my mouth I patted him on the back and edged him on "let's get moving".

With that we relentlessly roamed the marshes and climbed the hill to only descend and push one last time to reach the camp site. When we reached it, we were greeted with a group of pentantes "congratulations you have made it un just under 43 minutes now go over there to the others"

When we went over we were yet again forced to our knees and we had our collars clipped together once more while we took we took the time to wind down.

Only for a handful of minutes to pass before several gunshots were heard. The stragglers were being collected in body bags it seemed tonight. The image of the men unable to make it back, being mercilessly gunned down solidified in my mind that the pentantes took zero shit. This action alone inspired me so be faster, stronger and smarter in order to evade the lashes or guns of the pentantes. Givante on the other hand was stone cold, his head hanging and drool pooling out of his mouth along with a light snore.

This made me smile. The light in the darkness the "Emperor" more likely to be this lazy oaf.

" Alright alright congratulations to you all. Brother Markimus lead the other brothers and the initiates to their dorms"

With that the herded us to our "dorms" more like one big rat-infested cell. They unchained the collars one by one and allowed us in. "well isnt this just a beautiful sight. Very clean if I say so myself. Totally doesn't look like lump of dog shit no not at fucking …... aggh"

With that a pentantes smashed him on the back of his legs with the butt of his rifle making me jump and want to come to his aid but I knew better than to strike a imperial official... again...ok under these circumstances.

"hold em down brothers" ordered brother Markimus

Two pentantes dashed forward with a spring in their step that comes with over zealousness and clamped his arms to the side like a cross.

Markimus stepped forward and grabbed the back of Givantes shoulders and ripped the jumpsuit down and ignited his electro lash. When I saw what he intended my stomach rumbled and the last thing I saw before looking away was Givante grit his teeth and clamp his eyes shut, before the 20 cracks of the whip broke and tore and sent shocks through his flesh.

"that is the punishment for speaking out of turn do you understand? Well do you? Answer me you fucking imbeciles!" Roared Markimus

"SIR YES SIR" was retorted in unison.

With that they dropped Givante to the floor all the while giving him a complimentary kick in the ribs before turning heel and leaving this damned cesspool.

I got to my knees along with 3 others who aided me in carting Givante off to one of the walls where we lay him down on his stomach before facing each other with looks that more or less said we'd have each other's backs in this.

With that we each got some shut eye.

We were awoken with the roar of 3 consecutive gunshots before we were silently directed for a solemn march down to what looked like a gun range with loads of tables lined up with targets on the other side.

We were greeted by commissar Reinhard and an imperial guard regiment " thank you pentantes you are dismissed" the pentantes nodded their heads in acknowledgement and turned.

" Today you will learn how to maintain a rifle and run an obstacle course" stated Reinhard. Shcsss "the pentantes have left the perimeter sir" barked a shoulder mounted radio "roger that 2-4, return to your post" responded the Commissar. " now that those damned pentantes are gone I wanted to talk to you all before we get started. To be frank this could be considered heresy but what the warp. To survive this you will have to obey your "superiors" and the pentantes to the absoulute, now you will never return home but your new home Is the guard, I myself fought beside a penal legion. I thought yea a whole bunch of scum great better watch my back. But what I learnt was that it does not matter a mans origin or anything he has done. When one joins the guard either by force or willingly everything they were is stripped away and he becomes the most elite killing machine to ever be dreamt of. You may not ever like each other but to survive you will have to trust each other above all else. Look to your right... now to your left... you see the men and women beside you? You will piss, shit, eat, and die with them. From this moment on you are brothers in arms each and every one of you. Remember that while your commanders may not care for you that does not mean you should not care for each other. If necessary you should die for the emperor but let me tell you he would by far prefer you live and serve"


	5. Chapter 5

Conscription Ch 5

Disclaimer I do not own the Warhammer universe and all rights go to GW respectively

Hi everyone please feel free to leave a comment detailing how to improve my writing. You mightn't think it but it really drives me to keep writing.

After reinhards speech which almost made me think he cared. He had us go and learn how to assemble disassemble and maintain our lasgun semi-auto carbine. This took about four grueling hours of me and the others, who I found out were called runfas, serbea, and noctine, try to pay attention while also trying to keep Givante conscious and away from the several commissars wrath.

Turns out we could only evade them for so long as a commissar started to bark at givante who was half out of it and half somewhere else. "what is the meaning of this? SLEEPING ON THE JOB? You're a useless piece of scum. Can't even keep your eyes open?"

" Sir please forgive him he suffered the wrath of the pentantes. 15 lashes with the electro lash" I blurted out. Instead of the ususal snickers or palpable mockery in the air I felt hundreds of heads nodding up and down in concurrence.

"Hmmh ok then infantry man" pointing to a guardsman " escort this man to the infirmary with due haste"

"sir yes sir"

"now that we have completed a rundown of how to maintain your rifle we will now head to the range. Before I go my men do not mean you harm so please be kind as to show them the same curtesy" announced Reinhard.

With that we were unchained. And we were each issued a standard carbine and walked over to the opposite of the targets which were about 100 meters away. When we got there, we lined up into twelve different columns and either lay down or kneeled or stood and took potshots. When I say potshots, I mean potshots out of 20 shots I hit about 5. The others on the other hand were a lot better. Runfas hit 17/20, serbea 14/20, noctine hit 15/20 rapid shots in quick succession.

" Hmmh if only we could get the others to turn our guns on these imperial cunts" spoke Noctine. " if we were to "strike these imperials down" we would all be executed for our troubles" I said " how could you think of doing such an atrocious act to our god emperors beloved legionnaires. If we were to do that we would be as bad as those damned chaos cultists" proclaimed Serbea who also stepped forward to face up to Noctine.

"Calm down you fucking retards do you want to die? Huh do you?"I stated, silencing them. Just in the nick of time as Reinhard began to speak.

"now that we have seen some impressive marksmen and some abysmal, I think we should try to assess your close combat skills. We will split the groups up into six and the king of the ring of each six groups will enjoy a final."

My first contester was a legionnaire with dirty blonde hair no beard and green eyes. When the commissar called fight I ran right at him. Using my right front hand I dragged his guard down and ran him through with my back hand, knocking him out cold.

" Ok then. NEXT" ordered the commissar

The next fight was pretty much the same except I threw 3 punches rather than 1. so yeah, an improvement.

My next opponent was Serbea. Instead of waiting for me to attack like the others he attacked first with a jab, cross hook starting in left. I blocked all of these before clenching my hand around his forearms and driving my knees up into his forearms three times before his defense crumbled and I was able to get two direct hits to his abdomen knocking the air out of him. But he was not done yet, he responded with a sharp headbutt right into my chin. Knocking out two teeth. I "stumbled" back stepping over why feet to get into position so drive my right leg into him from the back of my stance. When I did this he literally flew back three whole meters. I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me out of badness but necessity. Even still I needed to end this quickly so I pounced on him straddling his chest and hit hi then put my fingers together and put my thumb out forming a v shape before driving it into his neck. Choking him and leaving him gasping for breath.

With that the fight was over.

" Damn #2184B it would probably be more effective for us to send you out with a pair of knuckledusters instead of a carbine. NEXT."

After five minutes I was in the finals to which all the men watched. I was against a brute called #2364H.

Even though the medics patched my mouth up it still stung resound ably bad.

He did not wait a second before he ran at me. I genuinely thought he was going to trample me but he was too heavy on his feet so I simply pivoted around him and round housed him in the head before following up with a devastating cross hook and uppercut which resulted in him face first in the dirt. Anticlimactic or what.

Ok good good now we are going to complete your favorite activity. An obstacle course" announced Reinhard with a ridiculously big smirk oh his face.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Warhammer universe and all right go to GW respectively

I woke up in a bed with a hammering headache. I propped myself up on my left elbow and felt my head which stung to the touch. I noticed that I had a bandage wrapped around it. For a moment I was extremely startled and my heart began to palpitate. That was until I recalled what had happened, then I realized I'm going to get shit from Givante about this when he gets out.

 **Flashback...**

 **I ran through the wheels and crawled under the barbed wire and grabbed a backpack (which a infantryman gingerly supplied). It was heavy and rough and not evenly shaped. "Rocks" I thought. When I got to the rope I climbed up as fast as I could and stopped out of breath, tired unable to hold on any more my grip began to loosen until I fell.**

 **"ARHHHHH help me" roared a fellow brother while he deftly grabbed my bag suspending me in the air.**

 **As he too began to loosen his grip I noticed there was no one behind us. We were the only two on the rope.**

 **"its ok let me go. Ill grab the rope and climb down"**

 **"OK" he blurted through gritted teeth. He began to swing me lightly, one two three four and of I went. I will never forget this for as long as I live. my hand touched the rope but my fingers chose this moment to get cramped up so I couldn't grab the rope.**

 **Then I plummeted into the ground.**

 **Flashback concludes...**

"Alright #2184B you ready to get back into action?"

I looked up and saw the same guardsman who brought Givante away. Only now I noticed the medic patch on his shoulder.

"sir yes sir" I said as I busted out of bed to attention.

"good make that bed and follow me"

After making the bed to the best of my ability I marched after him.

We arrived at a stock room where he handed me new dark/grey fatigues, a backpack containing another set of fatigues, a bedroll, 10MREs, a blanket, boot polish, and a lasgun cleaning set. A vest with battery packs and a knive scabbard and a chest flashlight. Then combat trousers with several different pockets containing small items. Them finally a helmet and half face mask "to keep the bite out of the cold" he said.

Then we took a small walk to the transport bay where all of the legion where being loaded up. " emm sir?" I asked. "Yes?"

"You know that man you took to the infirmary after being whipped? Is he ok"

"He will be but he's not going out on this rotation if that's what you're asking"

"Thank you sir"

I got to the transport shuttle and I was hooked into this rope connected to the ceiling. Supposedly to keep me safe if we get rough "weather" as we were all standing.

Vrmmmmmmmmmm. The sound of the engine taking of and the shaking of the ship as were of the ground was accompanied by the screeching of the wheels being withdrawn. We were all thrown back as the ship began to increase speed and we were in space. The ascend of the ship was rough. But it was a walk in the park compared to our journey through the warp.

Hi sorry for the short chapter. I just said id throw it in before I begin my exams. Wish me luck xd.


	7. Chapter 7

Conscription ch7

Hi all here's a long chapter for you all after that long wait. I hope to update once every week to week and a half. Please remember to tell me what you all think.

The warp...

When we exited the warp, it felt light a colossus weight had been lifted of my shoulders and the light finally reappeared and I could see again. Not to say I could not see because I could but somehow, I could see clearer. I do not know how to explain this phenomenally terrifying experience.

When we exited this literal hell my fellow ragtag legionnaires and myself wanted nothing more than to charge the enemy whoever they were if only to never return to that endless abyss.

"ok shit heads eta on landing 5 minutes. Ok this is what's going on. The two thousand of you on this transport and xavcon 1 will be dropped right into battle. Your orders are too engage the green tide and draw their attention from 5 of our emperor's beloved sons of the Adeptus Astarte's so that they may recover reinforcements. Now you are to push the orc scum back to here" ordered one of our numerous commissars.

While an image appeared on hundreds of monitors dotted around the ship. We were to land in a flattened previously shelled perimeter and push back and draw the fire of the orcs which occupied three quarters of the city.

"This operation will be difficult and long and arduous. You will have to clear the city sector by sector, building by building, room by room. You will have reinforcements from a proper guard regiment in about 4 days"

"so much for keeping zeal and hope" whispered Noctine

"shut up you traitorous piece of shit" retorted Serbea

"Listen we are all traitors otherwise we wouldn't be here for fucks sake man" spouted Runfas silencing them all with a great big smirk imprinted on his face.

"THIRTY SECONDS LETS GO LET'S GO GET READY TO MAKE A BREAK FOR COVER!" Roared our pious commissar.

Every sound in the ship died as every man present prepared to die. Most for something they couldn't care less about. Others to repent for their misdeeds.

"Together?" Questioned runfas

"Together we all swore in unison"

With a thud the ship landed on the ground. Everything appeared to freeze accompanied with a dead silence. I couldn't fathom to this day how many men we would lose in the few seconds to follow the rapid detachment of the ship door.

The silence was brutally crashed when our commissar roared to charge but he was soon drowned out and drowned in blood and machinegun fire.

The four of us broke into a sprint after trampling as fast as we could over the copious number of fresh corpses of our fallen "brethren" dipping and diving in zigg zagging the whole 50 metres. Miraculously we reached a building without any of us four being hit. When we reached the wall, I dropped my carbine and began violently throwing up.

"come on buddy you ok?" Asked Runfas. "ye just... just give me a second"

As I propped against the wall I surveyed the massacre. My estimate being about 200 of us out of the two thousand of both ships lived.

"what are we going to do like fuck me we are soooo fucked please help me god emperor please I don't deserve this please" frantically screamed serbea.

Noctine marched over to serbea and paced him flat on his ass with a fist to the gut "unless your useless cunt fucking god emperor can summon us an army or escape ship get up of your ass and take the reins of yourself because if you don't I'll shoot you rather than carry some fanatical brainfucked dead weight prick like you."

Garbing him by the collar of his muddied orange jumpsuit he lifted him a good six inches of the ground" comon man i know we dont get on but i dont want to see your ass lying dead in the dirt. pull your head out of your ass." stated Noctine sincerely

"let go of we you heretical scum bag" roared Serbea as he brought his hands up from by his side to bring them under Noctines forearms, shattering Noctines grasp on him. He then drove his boot into Noctines shin, with the force of a truck, before he drove his forehead right into Noctines nose, eliciting a screech of pain accompanied by a satisfying crunch from behind noctines hands which were now clasped upon his nose.

Runfas rushed over to serbea to subdue him while i approached Noctine to check if he was ok. "you ok mate?" what i got in response was a harsh shove which knocked me from my squat postition to my ass. He bolted as fast as a bullet and grasped his carbine and aimed at serbea. i leapt up and pushed the gun to the side just as he pulled the trigger, sendidng the beam off into the air. from this position with the back of my left shoulder facing him i used the momentum to knock the thick fucked onto the ground and claim the carbine for my self and aim it steadily at him.

"ahahaha common we all know you cant hit shit you fuckhead" he laughed.

" you need to relax" i said with a large gap in between my words to make sure he understood the gravity of the situation.

" ye ye i know if only that cunt would stop blowing his cunt of an emper..."

"don't even start you two pricks. you are going to kill us all. i am so fucking surprised we haven't been bombed or assaulted with all the noise you two have made, never mind the Las shot that just soared through the sky

"ok now that everyone has calmed down we have to figure out how to get out of this shitstorm alive." proclaimed Runfas as if we had not just tried to kill each other.

"I hate to say it lads but I don't think we are getting out. But if we are we can't run because our own commissars will execute us for desertion and if we stay put we will be collapsed on or starve to death." I stated rather matter of factly.

" Jesus another downbeat" moaned Noctine

" So, the only way I can see us getting out is if we rally our men and push forward and dig in to draw fire from the Astarte's and try and hold out until reinforcements"

"hmm seems like a plan to me boys what ye say" asked Runfas the calmness of his voice so reassuring caring"

With no other ideas we split up into two squads. Runfas and Serbea would stay at the building and supply covering fire if needed. While Noctine and I would go and rally all surviving stragglers. All under the cover of darkness of course. While this plan is batshit crazy I don't have a death wish so great that I'd undertake this under the blistering sun of this factory world.

We crept along the perimeter for hours. We met many groups of legionaries and after explaining our plan the agreed. Funny how desperation has us to cling to any hope available. The slight hope our dysfunctional ass of a team offered them.

"Legionnaire shoot these cowards now" demanded a commissar who was currently tied up by two legionaries

"sigh" "I fucking hate imperials" said Noctine as he raised his lasgun to mercilessly execute the commissar.

" What no you can't" cried the commissar.

" Are you crazy what are you doing. You fire that thing and we are all dead." I said

I handed him a makeshift shiv I had made waiting for night time.

I didn't get sick or feel sad or guilty for the loss of the commissar when Noctine slit his throat and red blood sprayed all over my face and combat fatigues. I felt nothing because these bastards are the cause of almost two thousand legionnaires being put in the meat grinder.

We returned and hour before sun up and we proceeded to the middle of the agreed buildings where we would dig in and force the orcs to siege or blow us to smithereens. Their large size making them easy targets for the marksmen among us. Their size didn't help inside in CQC where I couldn't miss the shot of my carbine and we could blockade a corridor, effectively mitigating their superior numbers by making them go two on four of us.


	8. Chapter 8

Conscription ch 8

Disclaimer- I don't own the Warhammer universe all rights go to GW respectively

Hi I'd just like to let you know I'll be aiming for fewer chapters but longer. I've also started. Posted the sort of prologue to my elder scrolls story. Retribution: blood on the snow. Please do me a favor and check it out if you can and tell me what you think. Ty.

3 Days Until Reinforcements

When we reached the building that would be our home for the next 3 days all I wanted to do was collapse and fall asleep. My back, my chest, my legs, my arms and my fucking throbbing head ache didn't help the fact that I was now in command of 187 men's lives and had to give them some bullshit speech about how to do about it and how we would persevere.

" Ok lads so as you know we will receive reinforcement's in 3 days. Until then the idea is that we dig in and wait for the tide to come and fight us. If possible, we should pick them off while they progress forward. Do not engage outside as they have superior numbers. Try and draw them in the building then fall back to the chosen location which will be barricaded off. This is a very simple principle, the principle being that a narrow area negates the advantage of superior numbers. About 2 orcs can fit through the corridor while three of our men can engage them. If we do this correctly we should be able to keep back the tide. Only and I mean only if out men at the windows are able to dwindle down their numbers firstly. Any questions ?" I ordered

No one had any. Wearing a grim expression and steeling themselves for the inevitable onslaught.

83 in the left building,61 in the middle on including the four of us and 43 in the building on the right.

We got to work immediately on building up barricades out of whatever materials we could find in the building. Runfas and Noctine organized the over watch while Serbea and I took the remaining 32 of the remaining 61 to barricade downstairs and prepare for the orc incursion.

By the time we had completed our defenses it was two hours after night fall. It started lashing down rain completely flooding the bottom floor, meaning the sewage system was down. This would make things so fucking difficult to fight in this also meant no armored/mechanized support, just fucking great I thought.

All in all, the first night was quiet with only a few shots fired somewhere in the distance. The sight of torches (orcs) in the distance instilled absolute dread in me, and every other legionnaire here as well. Now we knew, now we knew they would reach us tomorrow evening but as much of a problem the water was, it was also an asset fore they could not bring in armored vehicles either. So, it ultimately leveled the playing field a bit. When I say a bit, I mean a bit. They still outnumbered us 20 maybe 30 to one. Let's just hope they all didn't decide to come because if they did well we are completely fucked I thought, my facade of hope, zeal and bravado rapidly crumbling when faced with these almost insurmountable odds.

" Hi Akir how are you holding up" inquired Runfas

" Hmm I'm just starting to realize how fucked we are" I mumbled

" Aww come on don't say that we will be ok ...

"no... we are dead men walking" I cut him off

"no about that you are wrong my friend, we are only dead men if we choose to be. You need to chin up and smile, smile because if you don't you will be choosing for all these men here. You might not see it but you are their leader, you gave them hope, however small hope is still hope." Said Runfas

"Akir the orcs are progressing to our position" reported one of the men.

" Ok move to position and prepare for them... oh, and send the signal to the other towers."

" No problem" He said

" Runfas you better get back to Noctine on over watch"

" Ye your right." After a pause " take care brother, I suppose the emperor protects"

I nodded in response and took off through the now flooded corridor to the barricades and the rapidly advancing green tide.

As I approached our makeshift barricade the sound of gun fire could already be heard alongside the rapid flashes of a gun rapidly firing beam after beam, round after round out of heated muzzles.

What felt like hours but was probably only minutes ended with fifteen orcs lying dead alongside four of our own, the water now turning from a clear slightly grey dilute to a now murky red.

After that we all started to sleep all except over watch who took shifts of watching and sleeping

2 Days Until Reinforcements

After waking up I went to the "mess" to grab a quick meal of porridge before returning to my post on the barricade. All was quiet there was several small attacks to the three bases, none of which proved successful.

"well that went really well, these orcs aren't all that scary or even half way decent" declared Noctine jovially.

" No, you're wrong, they aren't weak all of these attacks were just to test our defenses and our strength" I calmly stated

"shit you really think they've only been probing us?"gasped Noctine as he rapidly descended into a sitting position on a wooden crate.

" No, I know that's all they were doing, so we need to prepare for the heavy siege that will come" I stated.

The day of the reinforcements arrival.

Six hours before the reinforcements supposed arrival the green tide descended upon us.

" Here we go boys time to fuck these big green bastards up" I roared just as the first orc entered and was instantaneously ripped to shreds as shot after shot ripped through its body until it was little more than charred bone.

We proceeded to gun down ten or eleven more orcs before all went to the motherfucking immaterium.

As I knelt there firing from my carbine, an explosion sounded and I was sent barreling in through a nearby door.

With the wind knocked out of me. I attempted to rise up through the dust, I spat on my hands and rubbed my eyes. Sweeping around the floor I couldn't find my carbine so I pulled out my shiv and walked out to see most of my brothers lying broken on the floor with green skins towering over them, blood and gore dropping from their blades and teeth singing praise to their malevolent waaaagh.


End file.
